Inappropriate Couple
by Devilsho
Summary: [Oneshot] "Shimizu, ma.. maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini padamu! Lagipula aku ini kan masih sakit!" WARNING: Lemon, Spoiler content (sedikit kok) Bad Summary, Sorry for that ;P [Pict aren't mine]


**WARNING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **18+ ONLY**

 **(LEMON FICTION)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I HAVE ALREADY WARNED YOU..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHAT A STUBBORN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINE.. ENJOY THE STORY! ;D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haloo! Perkenalkan, saya DevilShosetsuka.. berhubung ini adalah FF Lemon pertama author, jadi jangan marah ya kalau ceritanya bukan OTP favorit kalian..

 **Note:** Kalo mau req ff lemon boleh aja asal bukan Yaoi, karena author ini laki-laki dan author tidak suka Yaoi (Walaupun ujung-ujungnya TERPAKSA baca juga karena fandomnya yang Shounen kayak Haikyuu!) :v

* * *

(Settingan cerita dimulai setelah Karasuno mengalahkan Shiratorizawa di final /ada spoilernya sedikit)

Malam itu, setelah Karasuno memastikan tiket menuju turnamen nasional, semuanya sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk sekedar berjalan menuju rumah, termasuk Sugawara. Tapi Sugawara nampaknya lebih dari sekedar letih, badannya pucat, dan anehnya hanya Shimizu seorang yang mengetahuinya.

"Sugawara, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ah, Shimizu-san. Aku tidak apa..." Belum selesai bicara, Sugawara terjatuh dan terkapar di depan gerbang sekolah kala hendak pulang untuk beristirahat. "Daichi! Asahi! Tolong aku!" teriak Shimizu panik kala Sugawara kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Daichi pada Shimizu, dan manajer kelas tiga itu menunjuk-nunjuk Sugawara yang terkapar disampingnya. "SUGAWARA?! OI?!" Daichi berusaha mencoba menyadarkan Sugawara yang tergeletak jatuh, tapi tidak berhasil, "Asahi bantu aku! Shimizu, kamu minta bantuan anak-anak!" Kata Daichi sambil mengecek keadaan setter kelas tiga ini.

Semua anggota Karasuno yang belum mengetahui pun terkejut melihat kakak kelasnya terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Takeda dan Ukai berinisiatif untuk mengantar Sugawara pulang dengan minibus yang mereka sewa, dan kelas 2 beserta Daichi dan Asahi menggotong Sugawara masuk kedalam minibus, sedangkan kelas 1 dan Shimizu berada didalam untuk meletakkan Sugawara didalam minibus.

Dan minibus itu dikemudikan langsung oleh Ukai, karena Takeda sendiri masih mematung di sekolah karena melihat Sugawara yang pingsan.

* * *

Dalam mimpi Sugawara, ia masih terngiang dengan tindakan Shimizu yang memegangi kedua tangannya saat ia _nervous_ kala bersiap menggantikan Kageyama yang kehabisan tenaga di awal set kelima. Tiba-tiba saja Shimizu memegangi tangannya yang gemetar, entah mengapa ia merasakan perasaan yang lain dan mengatakan kalau Shimizu itu memiliki perasaan padanya. Dan karena itu, dia menjadi lebih tenang.

Setelah itu, Daichi, Asahi, dan yang lain iri dengannya. Mereka yang berada dilapangan langsung mendekap Sugawara "Kamu hanya butuh dipegangi kan?" Tanya Daichi dengan muka datar,"Sini, aku pengangi tanganmu" Kata Asahi sambil memegang pundak Sugawara,"Jangan menyentuh Kiyoko-san dihadapanku, Sugawara-san." Nishinoya berkata sambil meninju pelan bahunya Sugawara,"Enak ya sudah mencuri start disaat seperti ini." Celetuk Tanaka yang berdiri tepat diwajah Sugawara.

Lalu, semuanya menjadi gelap dalam sekejap. Saat Sugawara terbangun, ia baru rsadar bahwa ia sudah dirumah dan terbaring di tempat tidurnya, dan hanya Kiyoko Shimizu seorang yang berada di kamarnya.

"Akhirnya kamu sadar juga." Kata Shimizu sambil mengganti handuk yang dikenakan Sugawara di dahinya. Sugawara melihat semua isi kotak medis yang Shimizu bawa hanya untuk menurunkan panasnya, kemudian wajahnya memerah kala melihat senyuman manis milik Shimizu. "Kiyoko, kenapa kamu mau melakukan ini semua? Aku kan bisa sendiri."

"A.. aku cuma enggak mau kamu sakit aja, kalau kamu sakit nanti aku juga yang repot, siapa yang beliin obat nanti kalau sakitmu lebih parah dari ini?" Jawabnya dengan malu-malu diruangan itu.

Sugawara pun tersenyum padanya, "Kiyoko-san, terima kasih yah sudah mau menjadi sahabatku. Aku senang memiliki sahabat sepertimu, dan aku enggak mau kehilanganmu." kemudian Sugawara beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memeluk Shimizu dengan erat.

Shimizu-pun menyambut pelukan Sugawara dengan blushing diwajahnya, "Maksudnya kamu enggak mau kehilangan aku? Memangnya aku ini mau kemana? Aku kan disini denganmu." Katanya tersenyum dipelukan Sugawara.

Sugawara tiba-tiba saja memegangi wajah Shimizu yang memerah karenanya, "A.. aku baru sadar, bahwa selama ini yang aku ra.. rasakan saat bersamamu bu.. bukan perasaan sebagai seorang sahabat, mungkin lebih dari itu." Kata Sugawara menatap mata Shimizu dengan nada yang terbata-bata.

"A.. aku.. aku sayang sama kamu, aku enggak mau ada orang lain yang merebutmu dariku, bahkan Tanaka dan Nishinoya sekalipun!" Sugawara berkata dengan matanya yang masih menatap mata Shimizu.

"Ternyata selama ini aku sudah berbohong sama perasaanku sendiri, aku ingin mengatakannya dari dulu, tapi aku takut persahabatan kita akan menjadi canggung…" Shimizu tiba-tiba menutup mulut Sugawara dengan tangannya. "Koshi, _I love you too, you know?"_ Jawabnya.

Wajah cantik Shimizu pun mengeluarkan airmata bahagia, dan tak lama kemudian Sugawara berusaha mengangkat dagunya dan mulai mencium bibir nya. _"Lembut sekali, mungkin ini merupakan ciuman pertama Kiyoko-chan"_ gumamnya dalam hati. Cukup lama mereka berciuman, kemudian Sugawara mulai memegang buah dada Shimizu, tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil.

Sugawara meremasnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Shimizu mulai mendesah, dan perlahan Sugawara angkat bajunya beserta dalamannya, dan dia menurut saja. Terlihat buah dada yang putih dengen puting berwarna merah muda, dan Sugawara turunkan celananya Shimizu berikut celana dalamnya. Terlihatlah miss V yang putih dengan bulu-bulu yang tercukur rapi.

Sugawara mulai mencumbunya mulai dari leher, menjilati kupingnya, kemudian perlahan-lahan turun ke arah buah dadanya, Shimizu mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil. Kemudian Sugawara bermain-main disekitar putingnya dan sedikit menggigit kecil pada putingnya dan Shimizu mulai terangsang.

Sugawara turun kebawah dan mulai menjilati miss V nya Shimizu yang ternyata sudah basah, tampaknya Shimizu sudah terangsang dengan perlakuan Sugawara terhadapnya. Secara telaten Sugawara jilati klitorisnya hingga akhirnya dia menjambak rambut Sugawara dan keluar cairan hangat.

 _"Wangi sekali miss V nya Shimizu, tampaknya dia sangat merawat kebersihan miss V nya."_ Gumam Sugawara dalam hati. Sugawara pun langsung melucuti pakaiannya hingga tidak mengenakan apapun, dan Shimizu dengan buasnya mengocok dan menjilati mister P Sugawara, entah mengapa Shimizu sangat lihai melakukannya, sehingga Sugawara menikmatinya. Sangat lembut jilatan dan isapannya Shimizu pada mister P milik Sugawara, seakan-akan sudah terbiasa melakukannya di industri JAV. :v

Tidak lama kemudian, Sugawara mengarahkan mister P ke miss V Shimizu. Sugawara sesaat melihat Shimizu, dan dia hanya melihat saja dan memejamkan matanya. Sugawara sendiri tidak tahu apakah itu tanda setuju atau tidak, tapi Shimizu tidak melakukan penolakan. Nampaknya Shimizu sudah pasrah dengan keadaan.

Sugawara mulai memasukinya pelan-pelan, Shimizu nampak sedikit menahan sakit , dan darah perlahan-lahan mulai keluar dari vaginanya. Dan Sugawara yakin itu darah perawannya Shimizu.

Kemudian Sugawara mulai melakukan gerakan maju mundur dengan tempo biasa saja, Shimizu tampak menahan sakit tapi menikmatinya dengan desahan-desahannya. Sekitar 5 menit mereka melakukan itu, dan SHimizu meminta Sugawara unutk meningkatkan temponya, dan setelah 10 menit mereka bermain dengan tempo cepat, akhirnya Sugawara sudah mulai merasa ingin orgasme, tapi Shimizu berbalik badan dan enggan melepaskan mister P Sugawara dari miss Vnya. Tidak lama kemudian air mani bercampur sperma pun keluar memenuhi miss V Shimizu.

Sesaat kemudian mereka tergolek lemas di tempat tidur dan membayangkan apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Mereka diam seribu bahasa, dan suasana pun terasa aneh. Sugawara mencoba menoleh kepada Shimizu, dan dia mengeluarkan airmatanya lagi. Sugawara pun mengelap airmata Shimizu dengan lembut, dan kemudian ia langsung canggung dihadapannya. "Shimizu, ma.. maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini padamu! Lagipula aku inikan masih sakit!"

"Bu.. bukan salahmu kok, enggak perlu minta maaf." kata Shimizu, dan ia mendekati Sugawara dan memeluknya dengan tidak mengenakan sehelaipun pakaian. "Koshi-kun, aku sayang kamu." bisiknya pada Sugawara, dan Sugawara juga berkata demikian pada Shimizu.

"Sekarang, kamu istirahat ya, Untukku!" Kata Shimizu tersenyum didepan wajah Sugawara sambil memegangi dagunya Sugawara. Dan Shimizu pun membereskan peralatan medisnya dan hendak pulang, karena besok mereka masih masuk sekolah.

* * *

"Ohayou! Daichi, Asahi" Sapa Shimizu pada mereka berdua yang nampaknya sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dan melayani pertanyaan teman sekelas mereka mengenai kesuksesan tim voli Karasuno yang mengalahkan Shiratorizawa.

"Yo! Ohayou! Shimizu, bagaimana keadaan Sugawara semalam?" Tanya Daichi pada manajer mereka,

Tiba-tiba Shimizu salah tingkah kala mendengar nama Sugawara dan wajahnya menahan malu, karena mengingat kejadian semalam. "Kamu ketularan penyakit dari Sugawara?" Tanya Asahi yang bingung dengan tingkah laku manajer Karasuno ini. Shimizu menggelengkan kepalanya pada mereka berdua, Daichi dan Asahi sudah jelas kebingungan dengan Shimizu.

"Ohayou, Kiyoko-chan.." Sapa Sugawara pada Shimizu dari belakangnya sambil menepuk pelan kedua bahunya Shimizu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Koshi-kun.. Ohayou!" Sapa Shimizu pada Sugawara, dan rasanya Shimizu ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari trio kelas tiga tim voli Karasuno ini. "Aku ke kelas dulu ya!" Dan Shimizu berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya yang berada di ujung. "Oke!" Jawab Sugawara yang tersenyum pada Shimizu yang _blushing_ kearahnya.

"Sugawara-san.."

"HIII! Asahi kamu kenapa begitu wajahnya?" Sugawara _sweatdrop_ melihat wajah Asahi yang menatap tajam matanya dengan wajahnya yang sangar, "Ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi semalam dirumahmu!" Jawab Daichi yang juga ikut menatap tajam Sugawara dengan muka datarnya.

Dalam sekejap, wajahnya memerah seperti tomat, karena mengingat kejadian semalam dirumahnya. "Ehm.. haruskah aku-","Iya, Harus!" Jawab Daichi dan Asahi secara kompak pada Setter kelas tiga itu. "B.. Ba.. baiklah, tapi aku mohon jangan cerita dengan yang lain" Pinta Sugawara memohon pada Asahi dan Daichi dengan wajahnya yang memelas.

-The End-

* * *

Bagaimana dengan debut FF Lemon saya? RnR boleh ya? ;))

Dadaaah! :3


End file.
